Courtyard
by gossy
Summary: A series of Drabbles to be updated every Sunday. 3rd one up, LanceOC,entitled 'Observations'.
1. Miracle

**This is a series of drabbles I'm starting, all based in a courtyard around the knights quarters at Hadrien's Wall. Specific Details are at the head of each drabble. New one every Sunday.**

_Title_: Miracle

_Rating_: G

_Pairings_: GawainOC

_Word Count_: 165

_Authors Note_: AU no character death.

It was extremely late when Kiel and Mishka finally emerged from the infirmary. They smiled gently at Gawain, who had been pacing the courtyard, listening with unconcealed concern to his wife's cries of pain. Kiel nodded to him, gesturing he could go in, be beside his lady that night. He looked back just once, at the door of the sickbay, and received encouraging smiles from most of the knights, and, predicably, smirks and snickers from Lancelot and Kestrel. He glared at them, took a deep breath and stepped inside.

She was sitting up in a cot at the far end of the room, cradling a small bundle in her arms. She was singing to it softly, rocking it gently back and forth. Gawain went quietly to her side, and touched her arm. She looked up with weary eyes. She looked tired and worn out, but her smile could have challenged the sun. She held the bundle out to him and whispered proudly "Isn't she beautiful?"

**R&R Please.**


	2. Wounds

**I'm updating early cos I'm going to Echuca for a week. This one is slightly slashy, so if you don't like this sort of stuff, the back button awaits.**

**Special thanks to _aelfa _for being my only reviewer. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Title: **Wounds

**Rating: **PG13

**Pairings:** GalahadOC, GawainGalahad

**Word Count: **213

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own them, but I don't, so don't sue.

"Shit, that hurt!"

"Well if you'd just hold still..."

"Well if you hadn't tried to mince me in the first place..."

Galahad, Gawain and Kiel sat in the courtyard by the well. Gawain was trying in vain to clean up a long gash on Galahad's face. Galahad was being difficult. Kiel was just being annoying.

" Shut-up Kiel! Dammit..." Gawain muttered a string of curses as he tried to wipe crusted blood from his friends face. This only caused Kiel to laugh harder.

"Kiel, be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Oh shut-up Gawain, this is all your fault anyway," Galahad mumbled.

"I told you already, it was an accident!"

"Sure..."

"It _was..._" Gawain muttered sulkily. It had been an accident. They were training in the courtyard when Gawain...slipped, resulting in a long shallow cut down the left side of Galahad's face, from his eyebrow to the corner of his lips.

"There, I'm done now. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Galahad glared.

"What do you want me to do, kiss it better?"

Galahad glared.

Gawain leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the corner of Galahad's mouth.

Kiel glared.

She stormed out of the courtyard muttering about unfaithful lovers and the like. Galahad and Gawain followed slowly, smiling softly, fingers intertwined.

**Please R&R. **

**Oh, and I'm taking drabble requests, so if you have on, please state in your review.**


	3. Observations

Once again, thanks to **aelfa** for being my only reviewer. Your support is much appreciated, though I would like someone else to review.

Ok, in response to your question, there are actually 4 Ocs, but I've only mentioned 2 by name, Kiel and Kestrel. There are 2 more, Mishka and Jarrah. I'll just give personality descriptions, their appearances are up to your imagination.

Kiel is loud boisterous and young, and this often gets her into trouble. She and Galahad are in a shy relationship, neither being very advanced in the area of love. Oh, and she laughs. A lot. Too much.

Jarrah is Gawain's wife. She is kind and gentle, but at the same time fierce and ruling. She, along with Dagonet, tries to take care of the other knights and keep them in line. She and Gawain have a daughter, Ashalee.

Mishka is...Arthur in female form, but a little darker. She broods a bit, and can be prone to melancholy. She and Lancelot are in an on off relationship, as neither can stand being near on another for too long, but cannot stand being separate either. She is Kestrels guide and... best friend, basically.

Kestrel. Where to begin. The fiercest, the most melancholy, the most brooding, the most boisterous, the loudest, the quietest... she is everything rolled into one. Her mood changes like the weather at my place, different every hour. She is close to all the nights, but she shares... a connection with Tristan. They are not a couple, as of yet, but the are toeing the line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's that. Moving on. Only a short on today, based around Mishka and her observations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mishka liked to sit on the roughly hewn bench in the corner of the courtyard. It sat engulfed in shadow. She could sit there unseen, savour the sights and sounds and smells of everyday life without being seen. She could watch. She liked to watch.

She liked to watch Kestrel try to lead Tristan astray. She liked to watch Galahad and Gawain, brothers, companions, sit and contemplate life. She liked to watch Jarrah chase after her insane 2-year-old daughter, Ashalee, as Kiel watched in hysterical laughter. She liked to watch Bors complain, Dagonet listen, Arthur read and Vanora clean. She liked to sit alone, to think, study, observe in solitary silence.

But when Lancelot came and wrapped his arms around her, making her sigh in contentment and breaking her solitude, she didn't complain.

The more the merrier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't like that one. Oh well. You know the drill. R&R. Please, I need a confidence booster, I'm feeling severely depressed this week . Plus, if I get 5 reviewers, I'll attempt _humour_ next week. Me. Humour. Scary.

Anyway, I'm still waiting for requests. C'mon, I need inspiration!


End file.
